A Whole New Beginning
by Teig-Leah2011
Summary: Valerie and Albert has just passed away and Steph needs to step up to the plate. She's got three kids to take care of now. Watch how Ranger and Stephanie makes it work and follow the journey of a whole new beginning. Rated T, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: One**

"Ring, Ring, Ring."

**S~POV**

"UGH, what's that noise?" I screamed.

It took a minute to comprehend that my cell phone was ringing. I carefully located the phone so that I didn't cause harm to myself with being half asleep.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Stephanie this is your mother and I need you to get to the hospital, your sister and Albert was in an accident a few hours ago." She calmly explained but I could tell she was trying not to show emotions.

"Why didn't anyone tell me before this? Are they alright? Where are the girls?" I replied as quickly as I could, trying to stay as calm as my mother's false calmness. Tonight was their first night out since baby Lisa was born.

"Stephanie, just get here soon. Okay?"

I didn't know what to say next. She didn't answer any of my questions. Val is about four years older than me so that made her thirty-four and me thirty. When we were kids, we used to fight a lot. She would always want to play dress up and Barbies while I liked to play with the GI Joe collection that my daddy always got for me. We are as different as the sun and the moon. She was mother's favorite and I was daddies.

"I'll be right there as soon as I can." We hung up.

I ended the call and was freaking out. I taught to myself for a minute and decided to call Ranger for a ride because my car went to the shop yesterday.

"Yo" He answered.

"Ranger… I need a ride to the hospital." I cried.

"Babe?" Translation: Why? Are you hurt?

"Val and Albert were in an accident tonight. I need to be there."

"Be there in ten." He hung up and I closed my phone.

I got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a pair of doc martins, and a dark blue long sleeve shirt since it was chilly here in Trenton at night. I grabbed my new MIA SIGNATURE OUTLINE OP ART CARRYALL coach bag I just bought online. I made sure I had my wallet, and things in there. I walked out of the apartment and waited for two minutes before Ranger pulled up. I got in and we said our hellos. We both went into our zone or he did and my thought kept running.

What was going to happen in the next hour or so?

I can't imagine myself as a copy of my mother and Val. They are housewives and they are good at it, but I just wanted to fly and I can't do that if I'm at home all day doing nothing but cook and clean. I like the freedom of what I do instead of what they do every day. I've watched them throughout my life and know that their life is not the life I want.

I did the whole thing with Dickie and look how that turned out. A divorce before the marriage certificate was dried. What a Dick he was, but I showed him didn't I? A pubic divorce because of his cheating ass was fucking my arch nemesis Joyce and guess where I found them?... I'll tell you, on my dining room table that my family got for us for the wedding. Boy was I pissed with capital letters. The divorce was carried out for a month before the judge Ordered Dickie to pay me back for my down payment for our house, my father for the wedding and to top it off Dickie will never succeed in becoming a great lawyer because of the pubic divorce and his disgusting self that got into the mess in the first place. Thank God, that we didn't have children, Huh? That would have been a disaster.

Back to the present time and to the point…

As we pulled up to the front entrance of the hospital, I could see my daddy out front waiting for me. I thanked Ranger and he parked the truck before we got out. He came with me obviously since he is my ride and also one of my best friends.

I walked to my daddy's side. He looked kind of pale and knew that something went wrong and it wasn't going to be good. My "Spidey Sense" was tingling and it frightened me. We headed up the elevator to the ICU floor.

This was bad. I could feel it in my bones and in my gut that something was wrong and it hasn't gone away since the phone call. I felt a part of me die.

The elevator stopped and the door opened just a second before I heard my mom screaming and crying. We all ran down to where she was and there was doctors, nurses and other people going in and out of one of the ICU rooms. I knew that this wasn't going to end well tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**~SPOV~**

I could hear a doctor call the time of death and that was it.

Every one of my family started to cry. This is the first time I've ever seen my mother really cry. In that moment I knew that Val was gone.

"Daddy?" I cried out.

"What Pumpkin?"

"Was that Val?" He nodded while holding my mother.

Ranger was standing behind with one arm wrapped around me as if I was about to fall apart, and he holding me because my legs wouldn't have been able too. I felt so useless at that moment that I didn't know how to help my family while I was just as upset. I was an only child now. I didn't have a sister to call at night or bicker with. She's gone and there is no way to get her back. I can't talk to her anymore and I am never going to be able to get to know her more. We were never that close when we left home after highschool. We were just family that didn't get along all the time. I wish that I could go back to before this night and change it so that my nieces had their mother back.

We stayed there until we stopped crying. I calmed down and asked a nurse for the doctor. He showed up less than fifteen minutes to talk to me.

"Doctor?"

"Stephens. Dr. John Stephens."

"Stephanie Plum, I am…was Valerie's sister. I have questions about h-her d-death. I was wondering about what caused her death."

"Her death was caused by the latest CT scan that showed aggressive brain damage. We tried to relieve her brain through surgery but there was too much damage to her brain."

"How is her husband Albert Kloughn?"

"He died in the ER with a hemorrhage that is what also killed him." I processed the information that I had just been given. Denial won't be helping me tonight.

"Thank you for the information, Dr. Stephens."

"You are welcome and sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." I turned to my family, watching them being so emotional and thinking of how we were going to pull it back together again.

"Daddy, where are the girls?"

"There at Val's house with Sara Beth and Bella."

Sara Beth and Bella are the girls' babysitters when the parents need a night out by themselves. I would have volunteered if they needed it, but I had to work a distraction.

The girls are going to be so upset tonight. Angie is only 12 and Mary Alice is 10 and they were going to take the deaths the hardest but baby Lisa whom is only 4 months old will never understand what it is like to grow up with her parents by her side. That's the saddest part of this whole thing. God only knows what is going to happen in the next several months.

"I'll go relieve the babysitters and stay over at Val's tonight Daddy and tomorrow, we'll tell the girls in the morning... Okay?"

"Sure baby girl. Your mother and I will be there early so that the girls know what is going on and we'll tell them."

"Okay Daddy, I'm going to the apartment to get some clothes and things to tie me over for a few days." I turned to Ranger. "Ranger will you drive me?"

"Yes, I will drive you to your apartment then to Valerie's house."I looked at him and thanked him with a big hug.

"I'll see you in the morning Daddy and Mom. Love you" I hugged them and my grandma. "See you, Grandma."

"Tomorrow morning."

"Love you too."

Ranger and I got back into the truck and headed back to the apartment so that I could get some clothes and bathroom things together. We didn't talk too much on the way to my appartment.

We pulled up and went inside and Ranger waited in the living room for me to gather my things together. It took me less than a 30 minutes. We left the apartment with my duffle bag and my Coach purse.

"Thanks." I told Ranger.

"Babe?"

"Thanks for being here with me." I replied.

"Babe, I glad that you needed me tonight. I just wished it turned out better than it did."

"Yea, I wished that the girls didn't just lose both of their parents tonight... Oh my! What am I going to tell them tomorrow Ranger?"

"You'll tell them what happened, that they are loved, and that you'll always be there for them." I nodded.

"See, I didn't know what to reply to the question I just asked and you answered perfectly. How am I going to do this in the morning?"

"Babe, You'll do the best that you can and your parents are going to be there helping you."

"You're right. I just don't want to mess this up."

"You won't."

It was quiet the rest of the drive there. It took twenty minutes from my apartment to Val's house. We pulled up the drive way and got out of the truck.

I used my key that Val gave me when she moved in to get into the house. We walked in and found the babysitters sleeping on the couch. I carefully woke them up.

"Bella, Sara Beth? I'm Valerie's sister Stephanie and this is Ranger... Valerie and Albert were in a car accident tonight and they passed away. I'm going to stay with my nieces tonight and my parents and I will be telling the girls in the morning."

"Okay. I'm sorry for your loss. Valerie was always a really great person towards us"

"Thank you, I know that she thought highly of you both. How were the girls tonight?"

"Mary Alice and Angie were really great, but the baby was crying for a while around 11 before she fell asleep again."

"Oh. Is there anything else I need to know about tonight?"

"No, that's it. We just ate dinner, and played board games. I helped Angie with her spelling list since her spelling test is on Monday. Mary Alice needed her book read to her and her book sheet signed so Bella did that and baby Lisa been waking up off and on since we got here, but she just got back to sleep an hour ago."

"Thank you for tonight. I was supposed to watch them but I had to work. What was Val suppose to pay you?" I pulled my wallet from my purse

"She already paid me before she left."

"Okay, I'll talk to you both later. I want to get some sleep before baby Lisa wakes again. Thank you for watching them tonight."

They got their things together and left. I sat down for the first time tonight since I got the phone call and relaxed. Ranger sat beside me and I broke down. He held me while I cried whispering Spanish to me even if I didn't understand them. I closed my eyes and fell into the blackness.


	3. Update

~UPDATE FROM YOURS TRULY~

6/4/2011

Hello everyone! Today is Saturday and I am happy to say that I have updated this story and corrected my mistakes. I would like if you would reread my first two chapters please.

***If at anytime you find a mistake on any of my stories please let me know. I love to make sure my readers are able to understand a story without you having to reread a sentence.***

I am going to try and finish this story this summer if I can. NO PROMISES. I am finished with correcting these two chapters. I had about five chapters completed in my computer but the whole thing crashed two weeks ago and I lost every file in my computer. So I am starting from scratch from the points in all my stories.

I felt really horrible (the whole file thing), but I have gotten over it. I think that it is better this way. I get to start fresh.

~Teig~Leah~


	4. Update 2

~UPDATE FROM YOURS TRULY~

7/6/2011

So it is Wed. and I have not been putting anything up lately. I have not felt that spark to do so. I don't know if its writer's block or that if it is because of the fact that I already wrote the chapers and my files got erased or what? But I have not wanted to write. I used to love doing a chaper everyday and being happy to do so. I am going to try to get some chapters done this weekend for all the people who has favored my stories and who has been waiting for a chapter forever.

I know what it is like to keep waiting for another chapter when you find a good story. I hope my storie(s) have been good so far.

I am going to reread them and get back in the sattle so to speak. Thank you to all my story fans for being so welcoming and so amazing!

~Teig~Leah~


End file.
